Left Unsaid
by telayla
Summary: Ty Lee gasped through her tears and continued. “I never meant to love you like this.” “That’s alright…” Azula said softly. "I never meant to be loved." TyZula, Post-Canon, LEMON, FEMSLASH.


Okay, so there's a bit of OOC in this. But hey, Azula went CRAZY. You can't really expect her to be exactly the same. I WANTED A BIT OF FLUFFY ANGST, OKAY?

* * *

"I…didn't want this to happen, you know." Ty Lee said softly, focusing on her gloved hands.

Azula didn't respond from next to her. Ty Lee had been let into the prison cell almost an hour ago, and this was the first she had spoken. The ex-princess' hair was matted and unkempt from days without washing, hanging loose without her hairpiece. Azula wore a dull red wrap around dress that was fastened at her hip, and loose black pants that ended just past her knees. She was sitting silently, not making eye contact with the Kyoshi Warrior, unable to even look at her.

"Traveling with you and M-" She began, but thought better of it. "Traveling with you was the happiest time of my life."

Azula still said nothing, but turned her head slightly away from Ty Lee, her black hair falling into her face, hiding her from Ty Lee's gaze. After looking at her for a moment, Ty Lee sighed and pulled off her gloves, turning them inside out. She used the cloth on the inside of the gloves, she wiped off her Kyoshi Warrior makeup and tucked the gloves into her belt.

"…I'm sorry." Ty Lee whispered. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her face in her arms. Her hands grasped the edge of the armor that hung over her skirt. Muffled crying noises came from where her face was hidden.

Ty Lee jumped slightly when she felt fingers gently work their way underneath one of her hands. She looked up a tear-streaked face to see Azula now loosely holding Ty Lee's nearest hand in one of her own. Her face was turned to the Kyoshi Warrior, but her expression was carefully composed.

Azula's golden eyes were clear and filled with something that Ty Lee wasn't quite able to identify at that moment, her lips pressed together in a tight line. Ty Lee opened her mouth to say something, but ended up just choking back another sob and hiding her face again, gripping Azula's hand tightly. "I'm sorry." She gasped again.

Slowly leaning sideways, Azula pressed her head between Ty Lee's shoulder and the side of her neck. Still crying, Ty Lee turned and threw her arms around Azula's neck, pulling her closer. "I never…I never meant…" Ty Lee trailed off, but when Azula's hands came up to grip the fabric of the back of her dress, returning the embrace, she gasped through her tears and continued. "I never meant to love you like this."

"That's alright…" Azula said softly. "I never meant to be loved."

With that, Ty Lee wove her fingers into Azula's hair and pulled her head back slightly. As soon as physically possible, Ty Lee sealed her mouth over Azula's, dominating the other girl for the first time in their relationship. In her still broken state, Azula couldn't do much to gain control, but managed to move her lips against Ty Lee's.

Soon Azula had broken away for air, her face flushed both from the heated kisses and from the unusual sensation of not being in control. What had begun as something between a confrontation and a reconciliation was quickly becoming far more intense and passionate than either of the girls had anticipated. Ty Lee, rather than end the kiss, just moved on to nip and suck gently at Azula's pale neck.

For her part, Azula's hands had already untied the knot that kept the green length of fabric that served as Ty Lee's belt in place, and was quickly unwrapping it, pulling it away from the other girl's body. As soon as the belt was out of the way, Azula's hands were in Ty Lee's hair, weaving through the brown locks and tugging out her Kyoshi Warrior headpiece along the way.

Ty Lee began to assist Azula in the removal of her elaborate uniform, starting with slipping off the protective forearm coverings that carried Kyoshi's seal. As soon as her hands weren't occupied, Azula took to pulling on the bottom edge of Ty Lee's short armor. Realizing what she was trying to do, Ty Lee raised her arms as Azula pulled the armor over the brunette's head.

Before Azula could attempt to remove anymore of her clothing, Ty Lee crashed her mouth back onto the hers. Azula opened her mouth, intending to break away and continue disrobing the other girl. Ty Lee took advantage Azula's parted lips, slipping her tongue inside to explore Azula's mouth. As Ty Lee's tongue retreated, Azula took her lower lip between her teeth, sucking it gently. Ty Lee pulled back to meet Azula's eyes as she undid the fastening that held Azula's dress together at her waist.

Still meeting Ty Lee's eyes, Azula pulled the dress apart and shrugged it off, now only clothed in her chest bindings and pants. Azula eyed the ties keeping Ty Lee's shirt together, and in response, the Kyoshi Warrior untied each of them and slipped out of her shirt as well.

Ty Lee reached for the top edge of Azula's chest bindings, but the black-haired girl stopped her. "Someone…might come." She said with a bit of difficulty.

Ty Lee smiled. "I asked no one to interrupt our…discussion, and they all know that my strength is disabling benders. No one will come." Azula looked at Ty Lee for a long moment, and then took Ty Lee's hands in her own and guided them to the top of the cloth that held her chest in place.

Glancing up at Azula every few seconds to make sure she was okay with what they were doing. When Azula showed no signs of stopping her, Ty Lee decided to focus solely on the task at hand. Keeping her gaze fixed on the quickly unraveling bindings, Ty Lee made short work of them. Soon enough, Azula's breasts were bare to Ty Lee's hungry gaze and hands, which came up to cup the small mounds and knead the smooth flesh.

Azula threw her head back, biting her lip to retain a gasp when Ty Lee's skilled fingers ghosted over the peaks of each breast, teasing each nipple and causing them to harden under her attentions. After ensuring that Azula's reaction was a positive one, Ty Lee ducked her head to take one of the pink buds into her mouth, using her tongue to flick at it even as her lips sucked at the area surrounding it. Not wanting Azula's other breast to be neglected, Ty Lee wasted no time in increasing her ministrations on her other nipple, making sure to alternate between the two, keeping Azula gasping and moaning softly all the while.

Then came the moment when Azula gripped Ty Lee's shoulders tightly, pushing the brunette away from her chest. Ty Lee looked at Azula in slightly hurt confusion, breathing heavily through parted, wet lips. Azula didn't offer any verbal explanation, but hurriedly worked her fingers under the top of Ty Lee's chest bindings and, not bothering to find the fastened end, tore part of them and used the now loose end to unwrap the bindings.

Momentarily stunned by Azula's rush, Ty Lee only reacted when Azula reached up to grasp her breasts. The corners of Azula's mouth turned down slightly, a bit put out that the other girl's chest was larger than her own. Ty Lee didn't notice the small frown, as she was far to focused on the feel of Azula's hands to register much else.

Azula's hands weren't as gentle as Ty Lee's had been, but then, Ty Lee hadn't expected them to be. Azula touched her in a way that reflected her personality, self-assured and dominating. Her thumbs rubbed circles over Ty Lee's rapidly hardening nipples, occasionally pinching and flicking them softly. Ty Lee moaned and reached for the back of Azula's head, pulling her in for a searing kiss.

Azula pulled away from the kiss, causing Ty Lee to whimper in disappointment. Pressing her hands against Ty Lee's shoulders, Azula urged the brunette onto her back and hovered above her. Azula used one hand to support herself as she attacked Ty Lee's collarbone with her lips, trailing the other down her tan stomach to the top of her green skirt. Azula hooked her fingers under the waistband and pulled the skirt down with Ty Lee offering assistance in the form of raising her hips to pull the fabric out of the way.

Azula kept her eyes trained on the skin that was quickly becoming bared to her gaze, making sure that Ty Lee's undergarments were pulled away with the skirt. "…I love you, Azula." Ty Lee whispered, screwing her eyes shut as the last of her clothing was removed.

After a moment, still nothing more had happened, and Ty Lee opened one eye slightly in time to see Azula stand and remove her pants and undergarments as well. Then the black-haired girl kneeled in front of Ty Lee, leaning forward and over her, pressing their mouths together once more.

Azula laid her hands gently on Ty Lee's knees, pulling them apart and resting herself between the brunette's legs. Ty Lee suddenly wanted to close her legs again and hide herself, but she knew that she never would. She wouldn't hide from Azula.

Azula paused for a moment, trying to imprint the image of Ty Lee's womanhood permanently in her memory. She raised a single finger and ran it through the wetness between Ty Lee's legs, loving the way the other girl shivered in response. Spurred on by the positive reaction, Azula again moved to touch her, this time using two fingers to spread Ty Lee's swollen nether-lips and exposing her entrance. Ty Lee bit her lip as her hips arched upwards when Azula found the bundle of nerves towards the top of her womanhood.

Observing Ty Lee's reactions carefully, watching for any sign of discomfort, Azula slowly slid a single digit into Ty Lee's entrance. At the other girl's loud gasp of please, Azula began moving the finger in and out of her, brushing that sensitive bud with her knuckle every time she pushed inside. "A-azula…" Ty Lee moaned, her hips moving back and forth slightly in time with Azula's hand. Azula pressed her other hand against Ty Lee's hip, pinning her in place as Azula kissed up her stomach to her navel.

Azula slipped another finger inside of Ty Lee, thrusting them faster. She moved the hand on Ty Lee's hip to reach up to her breast and began toying with the nipple.

Ty Lee moaned and whimpered as her climax neared. Suddenly, Azula moved her thumb, placing it against the bundle of nerves and rotating it as she curled her fingers inside of Ty Lee.

Immediately, the Kyoshi Warrior's body arched and her tunnel clamped down on Azula's fingers as she nearly screamed Azula's name in orgasm.

Slowly, her body began to relax, and Ty Lee reached down to grab Azula by the shoulders, pulling her up to kiss her hard. Azula pushed her tongue into Ty Lee's mouth, not noticing as the other girl moved them so that Azula sat with her back resting against the stone wall. Glancing over her shoulder once more, Ty Lee checked to make sure that no one was coming.

Satisfied that they were still alone, Ty Lee lay on the floor between the ex-princess's legs. Azula fully expected Ty Lee to do exactly as Azula had done, and use only her fingers.

Instead, the first thing Ty Lee did was to kiss Azula's bundle and pull it into her mouth, sucking it gently.

Azula's hips bucked upwards, and her hands sunk into Ty Lee's hair. "…Lee….Ty Lee…" She breathed, and Ty Lee pulled away momentarily to smile.

Before Azula had time to protest the loss of contact, Ty Lee's mouth resumed it's task. This time, however, the bridge of her nose pressed into the small bundle as her tongue slid into Azula's entrance. Azula's legs trembled, much to her mortification, as Ty Lee's tongue moved inside her. "Ty Lee…!" Azula's hips bucked again, and Ty Lee retracted her tongue, choosing instead to suck hard on the bundle of nerves.

Azula bit her lower lip harshly, feeling her own orgasm approaching. Her hands moved from Ty Lee's hair to her shoulders, which she gripped tightly, leaving small pink marks from her nails in Ty Lee's skin.

Ty Lee pressed her teeth to the flesh around the small bud, then slowly drew away and nipped it gently.

Azula opened her mouth in a silent scream as she climaxed, her fingernails pressing even harder into Ty Lee's shoulders, making them bleed slightly.

As Azula panted and tried to regain composure, Ty Lee sat up on her knees and almost fell forward. Wrapping her arms around the other girl, Ty Lee pressed her face against Azula's bare chest, listening to her heartbeat for a moment.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Ty Lee spoke. "I…Azula, I have to-"

"I know." Azula interrupted her and pushed her away slightly. "Now I lose you, too." Hurt and confusion flashed across Ty Lee's face as Azula turned away. What did she mean by that? She thought that Azula would want her to come back again. Did she regret what they had done? Ty Lee watched for a moment as Azula began redressing, leaving her undergarments and chest bindings untouched.

Feeling as if her heart would break, Ty Lee followed suit, putting her uniform on as quickly as she was able, not wanting to have to be around Azula's cold silence for any longer. Glancing behind her as she stepped up to the cell door, Ty Lee looked at Azula as the ex-princess simply stared at the wall. Ty Lee turned back around and pulled a key from a pocket hidden beneath her armor and unlocked the cell, stepping out in silence.

Ty Lee paused in the doorway to the corridor, looking back for the last time. "…I love you." She whispered tearfully. Then she walked out.

Zuko was waiting at the end of the corridor, near the door that led to the rest of the prison. "They said you were visiting her." He said, and smiled at Ty Lee. She tried to smile back, but it was forced.

"Come on." Zuko turned and walked away, indicating for Ty Lee to follow. "Mai wants to see you. She's…" Zuko chuckled quietly. "Worried about you. She has been since she heard you were going to see Azula. I knew it'd be fine though. Even if Aang hadn't taken her bending, you would've been able to handle her."

Ty Lee's eyes widened. They took her bending? But the fire was a part of Azula. She needed it almost as much as she needed to breath. Tears formed in Ty Lee's eyes, but she blinked them away. "Yeah…" Ty Lee said softly.

"We're relocating her soon." Zuko continued talking. "I've been looking into medical facilities. There's one in the Earth Kingdom that I…really think could help her."

"W-when do you think you're going to do that?" Ty Lee asked shakily.

"In less than a week. All the arrangements have been made."

Ty Lee nodded and swallowed thickly.

Zuko glanced sideways at her. "Not to be rude, but why did you visit? I mean, she's been pretty unresponsive to everyone. Even when she _does_ respond, she usually injures at least one person. I know you used to be close, but I still don't understand."

"I…needed her to know the things I never told her."

_

* * *

_

T-t-t-ty Zula~! I loves it. :3

A few notes on my most graphic lemon ever.

1.) Yes, I know its kinda odd that my first graphic lemon is girlXgirl. I had the inspiration, the time, and I was comfortable in writing it. So hush. :P

2.) Some of the vocab.

- NIPPLE IS THE WORST WORD EVER. MY GOD. I FUCKING HATE THE WORD NIPPLE. ITS ALMOST AS BAD AS THE WORD SAC. DX

-My repeated use of 'bundle of nerves' and other such things. I know it was kinda over used, but I'm not going to say clitoris or even just clit in a fan fiction like this. Okay? I'm just not.

-Another thing. I'm really just experimenting with sex scenes right now, so I'm still figuring out all the places moans and such should go. Hope I did okay with that. P:

Later~!


End file.
